A Kitsune's SMASHING Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Why did Orochimaru had to get Naruto so angry, he tried to keep his anger in check, but the snake pushed too far, using 4 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra has awakened something deep within Naruto, something big, mean and ever loving green, look out Orochimaru, Akatsuki and whoever else, the Hulk is back, only this time he's smarter. Up For Adoption.


**After watching "Thor: Ragnarok" it got me thinking of this idea, not so much Thor, but you'll get the idea soon, though considering the title I'm sure you understand. lol**

 **A Kitsune's SMASHING Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Tenchi Bridge**

It was only suppose to be a snatch n grab mission, snatch the mole that was in Orochimaru's Sound Village and grab any information, but no, Orochimaru appeared talked a bunch of stuff about Sasuke, getting Naruto angry, angry enough to being using the fox's chakra, up to 3 tails worth, causing the teen to attack Orochimaru, sending the enemies into the forest past the bridge, leaving his team to face Kabuto.

Soon after, Naruto began to have another tail appear, a 4th tail, slowly turning him into a red and black mass of chakra, in the shape of a humanoid fox, attacking anything in sight, which just so happened to be Orochimaru. (A.N. The fight is the same as canon.)

 **Mindscape**

While this was happening outside, in Naruto's mind was another story, the Kyuubi, at this moment, was holding Naruto in his hands, allowing the teen to drown in his anger, " **Yes, that's it Naruto, give into your anger, become one with it, then soon I will be free!** "

Unfortunately, for the fox, something in the darkness sent out a big muscular fist at it, with this fist being green, the fist then grabbed Naruto, pulling the teen away from the fox, " **NO, BIG FOX WON'T HURT BOY ANYMORE!** " Says a big green muscular being holding Naruto in his arms.

The punch from the fist sent Kyuubi into the wall, making the fox's ears ring, until it see's who punched him with such strength, " **No, that's not possible, HOW, HOW ARE YOU HERE, HULK!?** "

There standing before the gates, was the big green mean muscle man himself, looking as angry as ever, " **Hulk here because boy have blood.** "

That threw the fox for a moment, " **Wait, are you saying that, after all these years, that Naruto is your descendent, it would explain the Uzumaki's strength when angered, but I would never have thought it was because of you, wait, I remember, the old man's second wife could've been the key, that's it, she was a blood relative from you, but the blood was so thin no-one would've noticed, yet down the line, your blood remained dormant, the Uzumaki's could get angry, sure, but they needed something to give it a push.** "

Here the Hulk looks up at the fox, understanding some of what the fox was saying, " **Of course Kushina didn't want to use my chakra, but she was close to unleashing her Hulk blood, after all, she became angry often enough.** "

Here the Hulk smiled, " **Angry-red close, like cousin, become She-Hulk, but Hulk feel her, in village when Naruto angry, Hulk can feel Red girl.** "

The fox was now worried, " **Do you mean to tell me Kushina is still alive!?** " After all these years Kushina was alive but how.

The Hulk nods his head, " **Red somewhere in village, once Naruto and Hulk one, Naruto save Angry-Red, with fox's help.** "

That was the catalysis, Kyuubi's chakra could boost Naruto's ancestral Hulk-blood, turning Naruto into the new Hulk, " **Very well Hulk, I'll help him this time, I'll even make it so he's able to use Banner's brain that's inside you, that way Naruto will be strong and smart.** " All the while thinking, " _ **This way Naruto can take down those accursed Akatsuki's once and for all.**_ " Looking back at the Hulk, " **I'll even compact the muscles for him, making him look closer to human, minus the green.** "

Hulk just grunts in agreement, knowing the fox wanted something, but it's to help Naruto, who was at the moment unconscious.

With the fox and Hulk in agreement, Kyuubi began it's work, with the Hulk releasing it's gamma powers as well.

 **Outside Mindscape**

 **Few Seconds**

As fox-Naruto was about to attack Orrochimaru again, suddenly green energy began to form from Naruto, turning into an emerald green sphere, becoming brighter and brighter, with Orochimaru curious about what was happening to the jinchuriki.

At the edge of the crater that was made by fox-Naruto, Yamato and Sakura were curious about what was happening to Naruto now, since the fox's chakra was changing to something else.

Before everyone's eyes a tall green behemoth was standing where Naruto once was, roaring at Orochimaru, " **HULK SMASH!** " Using the same speech pattern as the original Hulk, since it would take a while for the fox to get the body and brain to the right function.

But at the moment, during Orochimaru's shock, Hulk-Naruto sent him flying with a giant green fist to the face, not knowing or caring where at the moment.

Naruto began looking around, wondering where he was and what happened, yet also feeling angry, angry at everything, that is until he heard two thuds behind him, turning around and about to attack, until he spotted a certain Pink haired girl, " **Sa-kura-chan?** " Becoming confused, he slowly makes his way towards the girl.

At first Sakura didn't know what to do, her friend had just became an over 9 foot green giant with muscles, since he isn't wearing his jacket, shirt or sandals, with his pants becoming tight shorts, causing the young pinkette to blush.

But at this moment, Yamato or Sakura didn't want to anger the dark green haired being, after seeing what he did to Orochimaru, Naruto slowly made his way towards her, lifting up a finger, Naruto carefully rubs Sakura's cheek, making the girl blush.

Though at the moment, Naruto wasn't concerned about the blush, what really made him worry was the four marks on her arm, " **Sakura, hurt?** " Moving his finger to her arm, he slowly touches the mark, feeling the Kyuubi's excess chakra from it, becoming upset slightly, he began draining the extra chakra from the mark, hoping it would help heal his friend more.

At first Sakura was a bit squeamish at letting Naruto touch her wound, but after a while it was no longer aching, lifting her hands towards Naruto's face, with Naruto taking a knee for her, Sakura slowly began rubbing his face, "Oh Naruto, what happened to you?"

Hearing her say his name, Naruto moved away from her, roaring ad screaming, as if in pain, grabbing his head, he began to yell, " **NO NARUTO, NO!** " His body was shrinking and growing, almost like he was fighting with himself.

Suddenly he collapsed to the floor, his body shrinking to his normal size, breathing heavily, Sakura slowly makes her way towards him, Yamato tried to reach out to stop her, but he couldn't, slowly Sakura touched Naruto on his shoulder, scaring him, making him turn around and start shuffling away.

Sakura moves closer, moving to his level, "Shh, shh, it's okay Naruto-kun, no-ones gonna harm you, I'm here, I'm here." Trying to comfort the scared and confused teen.

At the moment Naruto was a mess, his head was killing him, almost like it was being filled with things he didn't know about, "W-W-What happened, the last thing I remember was Orochimaru was talking about Sasuke like he was a toy, and- wait, WHY AM I HALF NAKED!?" Now Naruto was a blushing mess, seeing as though he only had stretched and tattered pants.

Sakura getting closer, trying to keep him calm, replied, "Easy Naruto, easy, a lot of things happened, you weren't yourself for the moment,"

Naruto was looking at her confused, standing up with the girl's help, he grabs the waistline of his pants, making sure they don't fall off, replies, "W-W-Wait, what do you mean I wasn't myself, I- it was the fox wasn't it," Seeing Sakura look away was all the answer he needed, "I can't believe it, that **bastard used my anger...** "

Seeing Naruto's face gaining green veins, Sakura knew she had to calm Naruto down before the green Hulk came back, so without thinking, she pushes her lips against his, making the two of them kiss each other, which caused Naruto a moment of shock, before his heart levelled out and he calmed down, though the two began getting into the kiss, with both closing their eyes and melting into it.

Causing Yamato's jaw to hit the floor, though the wood user knew it was only to calm Naruto down, seeing as the teen started gaining green veins, but there was certainly other methods of calming someone down," _But I guess this proves that Sakura loves just as much as he does._ "

The two teens slowly pulled away from one another, slowly opening their eyes, their faces exploded in a red blush, though they both had smiles on their faces, with Sakura thinking, " _I can't believe I did that, it was the spur of the moment, yet, why didn't I think of something else than kissing him,_ " Putting her hand to her lips, she couldn't help but think, " _His kiss was so warm, could it be that I love Naruto THAT way instead of a brother-sister way!?_ "

All these thoughts were causing inner turmoil for the girl, but Naruto was think that he couldn't believe his luck, Sakura had just kissed him, he was super happy.

But before he could think of anything else, his body began to feel hot, steam was coming off of him, slowly, his body began to change, becoming green again, which worried Sakura, Naruto was slowly getting taller, but then stopped half-way, becoming 5.5 foot tall green giant, his hair turning a darker green, his once blue eyes became emerald, still retaining his whisker-marks, Naruto began looking at himself, "Sakura-chan, I-I'm beginning to freak out over here!?"

Sakura began using her scanning jutsu to see what's happening to Naruto, with the result shocking her, "N-Naruto-kun, your change has somehow given you compacted muscles, the same amount of muscles you had when you first changed, from what I can guess-"

Naruto stopped her, "W-Wait what do you mean first change, what did I look like then!?" With both not noticing Sakura's endearing attachment to his name.

Getting him to calm down, she explained, "From a glance I would say you were about 9 foot tall, with giant muscles, but the way you talked, it was almost like your brain couldn't keep up with you."

Getting an idea of what she was saying, Naruto began to try and process everything, "Oh my god, oh my god, I need time to process all of this, my brains neurons are firing on all positronic, trying to keep up and process."

Never hearing Naruto say THOSE words before, Sakura really began to worry, "Naruto-kun, are you alright, maybe we should getting back to the village and have Lady Tsunade look you over."

Naruto shaking his head, trying to get his thoughts together, "No, no, I'll be alright, we'll try and sort this out once we get Sasuke back, an- where is Sai!?"

Now realising they're missing someone, Yamato began explaining, "During your fight, Sai slipped away, no doubt working for Danzo in order to ether betray the leaf, or kill Sasuke."

Hearing this, Naruto now wants to get the two back to the leaf now more than ever and with his new strength not even Akatsuki will be able to handle the strongest being there is.

Look out world the brand new Hulk is back.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it, I used a little bit from Thor: Ragnarok, but seeing as that's the only time Hulk actually had a conversation with someone, I thought it would fit, some of you might be upset that I used Sakura as Hulk's version of Betty Ross, but it should help along the way, though I thought it would be funny to add the "calming-kiss" since she was panicky.**

 **Also I did say it would take sometime for the fox to sort his body and brain out, seeing as it is trapped behind the seal.**

 **You can also tell that I even put Kushina into the picture as a possible She-Hulk, since I can see that with her. -_-'**

 **Though for Kushina to wake up, Naruto would use "his" PHDs to do a blood-transfusion, causing her to "become one ticked off She-Hulk" as it were, then Konoha would be dealing with 2 angry Uzumaki-Hulks, both more than likely aiming their anger at a certain war-hawk, which I can't wait to see.**

 **As for the pairing(s) it doesn't have to be just Sakura, since he would draw other girls to his muscles, smarts and kind personality.**

 **Anyway, if anyone is interested in adopting this one-shot please let me know.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hulk.**


End file.
